Luna
(main color) (secondary color) (beak) (feet) |hair_color(s)= (highlight) |eye_color(s)= (left eye) with binary code (right eye) |height=Same as Cub |weight=Unknown |likes=Computers, viruses, antivirus, helping others, programming, computer security |dislikes=Jerks, Blooky, villains, evil |hobbies=Computers |gender_identity=Cisgender |sexuality=Pansexual |nationality=Korean/Filipino |religion=Satanist |friends=. |enemies=. |lover(s)= *Amphitrite *Blooky (ex-boyfriend) |parents= |sibling(s)= |aunts_and_uncles= |cousins= |spouse(s)= |offspring= }} Luna is a mostly midnight blue seal/penguin hybrid who is very experienced in computers and programming. She is considered to be very small compared to other Tree Friends. Characteristics and Biography Since she works as a computer security expert, a white hat hacker, and a programmer, Luna works with computers as her job. She has her own anti-virus software, which mainly targets dangerous malware and any kind of malicious software. It is currently in beta and she is currently working out all the bugs, but so far, it has been getting a good reception. Luna helps others with security problems and knows pretty much everything about computers. She is even a white hat hacker and only hacks when she is hired to, usually to seek out a criminal. She can send out DoS attacks, use keylogging, and other kinds of methods to find out their identity and arrest them. As a result of an accident which involved being trapped in a computer (which eventually lead to her breaking up with her ex), she gained the ability to manipulate technology. She has an enhanced memory, can easily translate computer code, manipulate viruses and computers, and go into computers via digitizing. Luna is commonly known for her unusually small size. She is about the same size as Cub. The main reason for this is because she suffers from dwarfism and growth hormone deficiency. She is very sensitive about her height and doesn't like it when people point it out to her. Luna was diagnosed with asperger syndrome at a young age, which affects her ability to socialize and communicating properly with others. She has trouble converting to social norms and finds it hard to socialize. She is also prone to repetitive movements and fidgeting. She has had a life long obsession and all-absorbing interest in computers due to this. Personality Luna used to be a selfish, cold-hearted, and uncaring individual. However, after her break up with her ex, she turned over a new leaf and changed for the better. Now, Luna is a much more calmer and nicer towards others and her friends. However, she is still a bit grumpy at times and can overreact to some situations. She has a bit of a short-temper and can still be impulsive at times. Overall, she can be a great and faithful friend, but she has trouble forgiving other people. Despite this, she would despise you if you take advantage of her, never forgiving you. Appearance Luna is an unusually small, mostly midnight blue harp seal/emperor penguin hybrid with light cyan inner ears, abdominal marking, and bottom of the flippers. She has two light cyan spots on her flippers and three spots on the side of her abdomen. She has a dark gray beak with small, dull blue whiskers. Her right eye is completely blue, infected with binary code and her left eye is normal. She has black hair tied in a ponytail with a white highlight on it. Her feet are yellow and webbed. She has a small, fluffy tail and fluffy cheeks. For her clothing, she wears a blue bandanna with a dark blue crescent moon on it. Her hairtie is also blue. She has a pinkish-purple flannel shirt worn above a dark purple camp shirt. She wears brown pants. Powers/Abilities/Weaknesses Go here Trivia *Luna is 19 years old and was born on May 20th. *She is loosely based on Peridot from Steven Universe, with a few major differences. *Her name means moon in latin/spanish. **This seems to reference her color scheme and scarf. *Luna used to be a malware writer, but it was changed because Luna wanted to "turn over a new leaf" *Her species is actually a reference of a few news cases of seals raping penguins. **This could mean that her mother was raped in some way, but this may or may not be true. *Luna used to be a loser in a VOD, but she was changed to a main oc because the creator loved her too much. Category:Penguins Category:Seals Category:EctoplasmicCat's Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Cyan Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Females